The beginning
by Totally Kaylee
Summary: umm it's PG 13, basicly for the next chapters.....so...yeah


It all starts as a normal day. More like a grey rainy day. Everything was going fine. Nothing to worry about. Nothing...unusale...ever happens. Sure, we have half baked chickens runing around with gernads...and even twelve moons, oh and I can't for get our pet alagators. Though, all that, is usale. We see it everyday. Not like you wouldn't see it every..day...what do you mean I'm crazy? People...  
  
Anyway I was just in my room, siting on my bed. Nothing diffrent. It was all..black and red. Walls black, bed black, lights red, ect. Oh yeah, My name is Kay. My most prized posesion, my sword. It comes in handy later.  
  
I slowy walked out of my room and saw all the lights were off. High pitched screams were coming from no where. The furnechur was ripd, and th house was on fire. I couldn't mov. It was as if I were paralized. All I could to is run in my room. So that's what I did. I grabed my sword from my clost rady to run out again, but I noticed my labtop was...beeping. I HAD MAIL! There was no way i couldn't look at it. It was so tempting, but at least it would be the last e-mail of my life. Right? So, I read it...  
  
Dear Kay,  
I think you see that verything is a mess, so if you are reading this, please, come to the Company you father worked at, at once! i will explain everything later. You are our only hope! NOW HURRY!!  
-signed,  
Jerry-  
  
Jerry was my father's boss. He worked at some company for cemecals for something. I nver really new. He never talked about it. My dad had to pick something up there, then he brought me to school, so that's how I know where it is. My parents died in a car crash, and I had no brothers or sisters. You may be asking, well what about your aunt and uncle and stuff. They are all, far far away from here. Far away, safe too. Now all I was left with as a small house, and a few bucks.  
  
I quickly equiped my sword and ran out of my room. The house was engulfed in flames now. Only one thing I could do now. I quickly ran up stairs and searched the room I was in. It too was in flames. My gaze fell on the trap door above me. Though I was still too short to reach the latch. As muched as I tried juming, I just coudn't reach it. I couldn't stand on any chairs or anything like that, they were all on fire! Just then an idea clicked in my head. Like I said befor, the sword would be useful. I took my sword and got it stuck in the latch. The sword came down and so did the trap door, bringing down more sets of stairs intill a set hit the ground. Iquickly put my sword back on my back and climbed up. The flams had not gotin in th atic yet, but it was still hot enough. I ran to a small window, though I didn't stop. I ran right threw and landed in the bushes.  
  
As I got up, i noticed alot of houss were on fire. Shops too! Though the streets were silnt, and the rain had stoped, though the dark clouds still covered th sky lik a blanket of evil. I quickly ran down the streets having the irie feeling that i was being watched, and something bad was ganna happen. I had a feeling of what was going to happen, but that wasn't ganna stop her from finding out what was rally happening. After a while of runing down th streets, I finally made it to th huge brick covered building. It was atleast 3 stories tall. Pretty big. Many windows, and ofcoars 2 doors. One in front, one in back. I opned the large black gates cautously and walked in. The grass and flower bds were all dead and brown. Everything seemed to be dead now. I stoped in my tracks as I heard a barking. It was probably just one of their hounds. They wouldn't hurt me though. Or would they?  
  
A pair of beedy red eyes started to aproch me. I took one stp back as the creature started to come into veiw. It was no ordanary hound. It was a Hell Hound. As it distracted me, something jumped on my back, pushing me to the ground. I tried to get it off but it was no use. Just as it was about to rip me to peices, I heard a gun shot. The hound fell off my back and i was able to get up. The other hound rushed at me as I drew mt blade, though befor i could slash at it, another gun shot was heard and the hound fell over in it's place. I slowly walked up to where th gun shots came from. I saw a tallman, about the age of 60-70 standing there with pistol in his hand. He put it away slowly as I aproched. It was Jerry! We quickly went in, and he closed the door and explained it all.....  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
